unicorn rainbow dash
by catcatpuss66
Summary: rainbow gets turn into a unicorn and twilight brings together a plan to trick the others into believing that dashie is her cousin and not dashie. dashies new name is rainbow shine. nyx is in this and doesn't belong to me. also will have yuri in it later yuri is girls love


okay this was randomly made up. i saw a comic that had twilight as a earth pony and wondered what rainbow dash would be like as a unicorn. the name rainbow shine is the name of her unicorn form, with this name she poses as twilight's cousin

* * *

rainbow dash woke up stretching out her Pegasus wings, she looked to her right and saw a letter with princess celestia's cutie mark attached to it ''eek why would the princess send me a letter and wait when did derpy come by to bring it and how did she get inside'' she then moved her eye vision to see a open window ''that's how but why?'' she was high up in the air now cause of the scream she made when she saw it. she was actually surprised that a Pegasus living in cloudsdale hadn't come and asked her why she was being so loud. she grabbed the note with her hoof and began reading it. here is what it said

_dear rainbow dash element of loyalty_

_i have come to have an idea that you gotta learn more about the world without wings, i mean you don't live on the earth like earth-Pegasus ponies such as derpy hooves and fluttershy so i am going to change you into a unicorn the moment you read the end of this letter and don't try not to cause you'll still turn into a unicorn. and also your talent of making sonic rainbooms is also gonna be taken cause you earn that as a Pegasus and i want you to get a earth or magic talent so your not living a full life as a Pegasus. what happens after your cutie mark is what i think and right now you don't deserved to know_

_princess celestia of the sun_

_ps__ i'm gonna arrange that Candace's knows just in case twilight finds out so that Candace's and shining armor can help_

rainbow finished reading and jumped high in the air only to have her wings vanish on here sending her falling through the clouds as non-pegasi can't stand on clouds ''uh oh.. ah!'' she screamed as she fell rather fast. though nearby it seemed that twilight was there, she had spike on her holding a pair of reins?. the reins were linked to twilight's muzzle. ''wait is that...rainbow dash!'' she flow fast to her friend ''spike get on my head'' her dragon partner did as he was told. twilight swooped down under the falling rainbow dash and caught her. meanwhile a pile of sick had just went to the ground and it came from spike who had throw up due to twilight's terrible flying ''ugh spike don't throw up when your riding on my head'' she said after seeing the sick ''sorry but i wouldn't if your flying was a lot better''

twilight signed and looked at her friend and then she saw no wings and a horn! ''rainbow dash are you...a unicorn?'' rainbow looked away upset but she did whisper ''the princess..she sent me a letter and in it, it said that she wanted me to find out about being a earth pony and a unicorn...but also..''she looked at her new blank flank ''your cutie mark it gone?'' ''yeah...she wanted me to find a different talent...that earth or unicorn related'' twilight nodded and flow to the ground and used her magic to take unicorn rainbow off her back ''i have a idea though dash'' ''which is'' ''you could pretend that your my cousin and that you moved to ponyville to find your talent as you can't find it'' rainbow nodded ''okay first though gotta change your hair style and coat color'' she concentrated on changing rainbow's coat color to white and slowly it did ''why white'' said dash ''cause both my mom and my brother have white coats and so does my uncle star strong'' (random character name)

rainbow nodded and looked at her new white coat ''it actually quite nice'' twilight smiled and then teleported with rainbow to her house/library. ''okay rainbow nyx is at school so we don't have to worry. okay spike on the floor and grab a letter. i'll need it later'' her partner nodded and ran off. she took rainbow upstairs and twilight lifted the brush up and begun brushing dash's hair till it was straight and then summoned a pair of scissors, she gave dash a quick very tiny trim to shorten the hair slightly and then took a triangle shape off the front of the hair where the orange part of rainbow dash's hair was. ''okay dash your new name is rainbow shine and your my cousin as i said earlier'' she let rainbow get used to her new straight hair as she went back down stairs ''okay spike write'' he nodded

the letter said

_dear princess celestia princess of the sun_

_i have found rainbow dash now as a unicorn blank flank and have made a plan to trick my friends and adoptive daughter into thinking she my cousin. her new name is rainbow shine and she has a white coat with straight hair. her cover story for coming to ponyville is to earn her cutie mark. i don't think you would let dashie know but what are you planning for her when she gets her new cutie mark_

_from princess twilight sparkle, princess of the night stars and magic_

_ps you don't have to tell me if you don't want to_

she got spike to send it and about 30 seconds later he burped another letter out. it said

_princess twilight sparkle princess of the night stars and magic and the element of magic_

_i like your plan and will hope that nopony discovers rainbow dash. what i plan for her is that im gonna transform her into a alicorn and she'll have two cutie marks her former one on the top left of her flank and her new one on the bottom right of her flank. i have told Candace and your brother so they can help_

_princess celestia of the sun_

twilight smiled and whispered as if the princess could hear ''i won't breath a word'' shortly after saying that, the library door burst open sending the lavender alicorn flying into the wall. the pony who was there was a filly and we knew she was nyx ''mommy mommy im home'' she then saw her mom rubbing her head ''mommy what's wrong?'' ''nyx when you came in, the gust of wind hit my wings sending me flying'' she said the princess of the night (although either mother or daughter can control anything to do with the night and won't till Luna gives up the role and even then it'll go to nyx as she is the princess of the night thanks to her role as the reincarnation of nightmare moon) ''sweetie my cousin is moving in with us and i want you to meet her'' nyx nodded excited to meet her 'aunt' (cousin of the mare who is a mother will be the aunt to the filly).

they went up to meet rainbow shine/dash ''oh hi...twilight and i guess your nyx..my niece'' said shiny (her nickname) gently ''im rainbow shine i guess your mom has told you that im your aunt'' nyx smiled happily ''yes auntie shiny'' rainbow shine looked at her 'niece' smiling gently. twilight smiled and said ''nyx go to your room and let me and your aunt talk'' nyx obeyed and ran up to her room ''okay dashie you good at acting but i don't think it your talent'' shiny/dashie looked down ''i know twi but i gotta keep the act up around our friends and nyx and this includes...scoot..'' twilight signed and said ''you'll do fine dashie'' it was that moment dashie/shiny got that twilight seemed to always call her that 'twi?'' ''yes'' ''why do you call me dashie...'' twilight frowned and said ''why shouldn't i, i like the nickname dashie and plus i got a nickname so shouldn't my 'cousin' right?'' shiny nodded gently not knowing how she was going to handle all of this know that she was a unicorn instead of a Pegasus

* * *

okay i hope you liked and i think that the longest chapter i wrote? also nyx doesn't belong to me she belongs to pen stroke. if i owned her then she wouldn't have been taken by celestia and become nightmare moon so we didn't have to see twilight upset that her daughter abonden her


End file.
